Moments With Family - Rewritten
by WrittenFromInside
Summary: Set after the VC1 Epilogue. A series of stories about Welkin, Alicia and their family after the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I've decided to do a re-write of the Moments With Family series as I felt looking back, the writing could've been improved on. The original version will still be up for those who still want to read that version.

**Chapter 1: Playing In The Snow**

While cold weather tends to be a rare occurrence in Gallia, the town of Bruhl, being so far to the east and bordered near the Empire, the cold was just inescapable during the winter.

It was already evening and everyone from the average townsfolk to the Town Watch was wearing winter clothing in order to stay warm. The local radio station had even predicted earlier in the afternoon that it might even start to snow by the time night arrived.

While some of the townsfolk were in the outskirts of town preparing firewood for the fireplaces in their homes, others were buying or preparing heatable meals and foods that their kids and families can eat.

"My, it's quite cold outside. I don't think we older folks have had chills like this since we were children!" an middle aged women said making conversation to the local baker.

"Yeah, the radio even said it could possibly snow tonight." the baker with a red and white hat replied as she handed the lady a bag full of bread.

Alicia Gunther was in the middle of getting the last order of bread ready for the day. It was only 5 minutes away from closing time and was only a matter of time before she could close the bakery for the night and go home to her husband, Welkin.

"Thank you for shopping at Alicia's! Make sure to heat up the bread before you eat it tomorrow!" Alicia said cheerfully as the last customer walked away.

Alicia then yawned. Today was exhausting not just due to the weather but the sheer amount of customers, she couldn't wait to go home. She then felt a small hand tug at her dress.

"Mama, is it almost time to go home? I'm starting to feel really cold." Isara Gunther, Welkin's and Alicia's adorable little daughter, asked her mother. She was starting to shiver a little.

Alicia bent down so she could talk to her daughter at a closer height. "Yes. I just finished serving the last customer. Are you ready to go home?" Alicia gently replied to Isara.

"Yay…I'm so tired…" Isara said as she proceeded to yawn.

Alicia smiled gently at her daughter as she locked up the store for the night. Afterwards, She held onto Isara's hand as they walked home together.

Isara began thinking about what her mother said to the last customer and began to feel a little excited.

"Hey, Mama, is it really going to snow tonight?" Isara asked her mother curiously.

"Well, it might but it might not." Alicia replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was really hoping we could all play together tomorrow. I've always wanted to play in snow." Isara replied. She seemed really intent on wanting to do so.

Alicia could only respond with a warm reply, "Of course, It's a promise." She replied.

Isara looked very happy and almost energetic despite helping out all day at the bakery, "Thank you Mama!" she squealed.

—

"We're home!" Alicia said as she walked through the door.

"Hey! How was business today?" Welkin asked as he hugged his wife.

"It was very busy! I'm pretty sure everyone and every family in town ordered some bread!" Alicia replied happily and with exhaustion in her voice.

"Papa!" Isara squealed as she ran to hug her father.

"Hey Isara! Did you help a lot at the bakery today?" Welkin asked his daughter.

"Yep! I helped lots and lots but…."

Isara started to shiver again.

"…I'm really cold." Isara replied.

"Well, I just got the thing for that! You want to try some hot cocoa? I'm just about finished with the first batch!" Welkin asked with excitement.

"What's hot cocoa?" Isara asked with curiosity.

"It's a sweet tasting drink that's supposed to make you feel warm after you feel cold." Alicia explains to her daughter.

"Yes please!" Isara replied with excitement in her eyes.

"All right, let me get it ready!" Welkin stated as he went into the kitchen and prepared to pour the first cup.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, how was your day Welkin?" Alicia asked her husband.

"It was wonderful as usual. The students we're all asking if they were really going to see snow tomorrow. A number of them said they had never seen it before." Welkin responded.

"Aww, that's adorable." Alicia replied.

"But, it's still really hard to get through winter, All the animals and bugs are hibernating, and everything is else is nonexistent." Welkin went on to say with some level of frustration.

"Oh, you and your obsession with nature." Alicia responded holding in the urge to giggle.

—

"It's so delicious!" Isara squealed as she sipped the hot cocoa for the first time.

"Is it good, Isara? I tried my hardest to make it the best as I can." Welkin asked.

"Yes, I like it a lot Papa!" Isara replied happily.

Alicia and Welkin both looked with warm and gentle smiles as they looked at their daughter enjoying the hot cocoa.

"Oh, that reminds me! Papa, can you play with us together tomorrow if it snows? I've always wanted to play in it! asked Isara energetically.

"Of course! We'll all play as a family! Right Alicia?" Welkin responded.

"Yeah, I already promised Isara, we would do so if it does. So a promise is a promise!" Alicia responded with a thumbs up.

"Great, I'll make sure to make some more hot cocoa after we're done playing too!" said Welkin.

"Hey, Mama, how about you try some hot cocoa? It's really good! Isara asked her mother.

Alicia nodded her head in response. "Of course, I'd like to try some. Welkin is there any left?"

"There's plenty left." Welkin replied gently.

"Great! But I should probably make dinner first. I bet my family is really hungry by now." Alicia stated.

_Growl~_

Just then Isara's stomach started to growl. "Yes! Very hungry!" Isara replied rubbing her tummy.

"Well, I guess it's time to for me to get to work then!" Alicia responded happily.

—

Soon after making and eating a very satisfying dinner with her family, Alicia tried the hot cocoa and she not only liked it but was very impressed with Welkin's ability to make it.

"This is really good Welkin! I could sell this at the bakery during the winter!" Alicia said excitedly.

"You can if you want if you want to. I bet it would sell really well." Welkin replied.

"Of course it will! But you'll have to teach me first!" Alicia responded.

"Yeah, I can do that tomorrow." Welkin said.

"I look forward to you teaching me then, I hope you're as good a teacher as the kids all say."Alicia said teasing him.

"O-of course I am!" Welkin said slightly embarrassed.

"Papa, your face is red!" Isara said giggling.

The three spent the rest of the evening bonding as a family.

—

Later that night, Alicia tucked Isara into her bed.

"Are you warm?" Alicia asked gently.

"Yes, my bed is so warm tonight!" Isara happily responded.

"That's wonderful to hear." Alicia replied cheerfully.

"Goodnight, Isara" Alicia said as she hugged her daughter.

"Goodnight, Mama" Isara sleepily replied as she yawned. Alicia smiled gently as she closed the door to her daughter's bedroom.

She then walked back to her own bedroom with Welkin, passing by Hans who was napping in the hallway.

Meanwhile outside, snowflakes started to gently fall from the dark night gray sky one by one.

—

The very next morning, Isara slowly began to wake up. She yawned and stretched a bit.

As she got out of bed she noticed her bedroom window and couldn't see through it. It looked as though it was covered in something.

She placed her hand on the window out of pure curiosity, not only was it cold but as she moved her hand around she noticed the window began the look more and more clear.

She gasped when she finally looked outside, the grass, plants and trees that she usually saw outside her window was all covered in white. The sky was a beautiful light gray which complimented the now whitened landscape of Bruhl.

Isara just couldn't hold her excitement at all. She quickly ran to her parents room to show them what she had just saw.

"Papa! Mama! It snowed! It snowed! It's looks so beautiful outside! You have to see!" squealed Isara as she entered her parents room. Welkin and Alicia simply moaned in their sleep. Apparently, they had a good night's rest.

Isara simply frowned a bit and she jumped onto the bed and started to shake their bodies.

"Mama! Papa! Wake up!" Isara said quite loudly.

The two parents quickly woke up and embraced their daughter.

"Good morning Isara." Alicia said hugging her daughter.

"You're awfully cheerful today. Did it snow?" Welkin asked Isara half awake and rubbing one of his eyes.

"Yes it did Papa!" Isara squealed in a very joyful matter. "It's looks so pretty! I have to show you all!" Isara pleaded.

"Of course." Alicia said gently to Isara.

Alicia and Welkin quickly got up from bed as their daughter lead them to her bedroom window.

"W-wow…She wasn't kidding." Alicia said looking out her daughter's window.

"Amazing! The town of Bruhl hasn't seen snow like this since I was a child!" Welkin responded with a childlike enthusiasm.

Alicia herself also started to feel very nostalgic. Looking at the snow made her remember that the orphanage she grew up in had a snow day like this once. She recalled it as being one of the more happier moments in her childhood.

"Isara, once we're done having breakfast we'll go play in the snow. Okay?" Alicia said gently to her daughter.

"Okay, Mama." Isara said smiling.

Alicia quickly went to work making a quick breakfast for her family.

—

"Hey Papa, How do you make snow angels?" Isara asked her father.

"I'll teach you once we get outside." Welkin said patting her daughters head gently.

"Alright you two, breakfast is ready!" Alicia said.

As the family proceeded to eat their meals, Isara just couldn't hide her excitement at all and continued to ask her father all sorts of things about snow. Alicia looked gently at her daughter. She already had a feeling that today was going to be very memorable.

Afterwards, Alicia quickly got to bundling up her daughter in some rather cute winter clothes. She wore a thick light blue jacket, scarf and boots with matching red winter hat, scarf and ear muffs.

"You ready to have fun Isara?" Alicia asked her daughter confidently.

"Yes Mama!" Isara responded with a lot of energy

Alicia and Welkin opened the door and a very cold breeze greeted them as soon as they did.

Isara quickly ran out the door and jumped into the snow rolling all around in it.

"Ah, it's so cold yet soft!" Isara squealed.

Alicia could only look with the most cheeriest expression. Seeing her daughter enjoying the snow this much made her feel very happy.

Welkin quickly got on the snow covered ground and showed Isara how to make a snow angel.

"See, Isara? This is how you make one, just move your body like this on the snow!" Welkin explained.

Isara quickly started copying what her father was doing.

"It's so much fun to do!" Isara squealed as she was soon making countless snow angels all around the yard near their home.

—

"Hey Isara, do you wanna make a snowman?" Alicia asked her daughter.

"What's a snowman?" Isara asked out of curiosity.

"A snowman is a type of sculpture you can make out of snow. They're really fun to do." Welkin explained.

All Isara could do was squeal in delight in response.

"Yes, please Mama! Show me how to make one!" Isara replied.

Alicia smiled. "Of course Isara." She replied.

Alicia quickly got to work rolling up the snow to build the body. She then got two sticks from a nearby tree and stuck them on as arms.

"How do we make a face?" Isara proceeded to ask.

"Just a moment." Alicia said gently.

She quickly got a carrot and bunch of spare buttons from inside. She proceeded to make a happy face with eyes and a smile on the snowman's head. Isara looked at it with amazement and utter joy.

"How do I put the nose on?" Isara asked.

"That's very easy." Alicia explained. She proceeded to pick Isara up just high enough so she could insert the carrot on to the snowman's face.

"Mama, can I put my scarf on the snowman as well?" Isara asked.

"Of course!" Alicia replied.

After Isara put her scarf on the snowman, she could only look at the snowman with sheer amazement and awe but soon asked "What about a hat and a coat for Mr. Snowman?"

"Hey, I know just the thing!" Welkin said as he ran inside and got something he hadn't even used in ages.

About a minute later, he came out with his old military uniform that he wore during the war with the Empire.

"There that should do it!" Welkin said proudly.

Alicia simply looked at it and couldn't help but giggle. It was cute seeing Welkin use his old military uniform for the snowman.

Isara looked at the snowman again with joy in her eyes. She then proceeded to hug her parents.

"Mama, Papa, I love you. I'm having so much fun today." Isara said.

Welkin and Alicia could only look at their daughter with smiles on their faces.

"We love you too Isara." Welkin soon replied in a gentle tone.

The family proceeded to embrace for a few seconds until...

A-a-a-Achoo!" Isara sneezed. It was clear the cold was starting to get to her a little bit.

"How about you go inside for now Isara, We'll make you some hot cocoa when we come in. We wouldn't want you catching a cold after having so much fun." Alicia said kindly to her daughter.

"Okay Mama." Isara said and went back inside the house.

—

Alicia stood looking at the snowman she made with her daughter. A peaceful looking smile could be seen on her face.

"You looked really happy today when you were playing with Isara." Welkin said standing next to Alicia.

All Alicia could do was smile blissfully.

"I was. Making that snowman with her was really something else." Alicia said.

"You know, it snowed like this once when I was a kid." Welkin explained. "I remember having so much fun with my father just playing in the snow."

"Your father played in the snow with you?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, he seemed so happier than usual that day, he even made snow angels with me." Welkin explained further.

Alicia couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Welkin's father, the stoic military hero of the First European War doing something like that.

"Did you ever have any memories like that involving the snow?" Welkin asked.

Alicia simply smiled gently as continued to look at the snowman.

"When I was kid growing up in that orphanage, It snowed like this once. Even though I was all alone there, one of the few times I felt truly happy there was when I got to make a snowman that day." Alicia explained.

"For once, at least up until that point in my life I truly felt happy. In fact, I was so happy that I remembered being so upset when it melted days later." Alicia further explained laughing a little.

Alicia proceeded to look at Welkin.

"You know, I hoped I would get to make another snowman someday. But today, not only did I get to do it again after all those years but this time it was with a family, our family…" Alicia continued.

"Alicia, I think you gave Isara a memory that she will look back on with fondness." Welkin said as he simply embraced Alicia, hugging her.

"Oh Welkin…I love you." Alicia said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Alicia." Welkin replied gently looking into her eyes.

Welkin and Alicia then shared a kiss.

"Mama, Papa, can we make some hot cocoa now?" asked Isara innocently interrupting the tender moment between her parents.

Welkin and Alicia then blushed momentarily.

"S-sure. Be right there Isara." Welkin replied.

"Okay, Papa!" Isara replied cheerfully.

"Don't forget Welkin, you're going to teach me how to make out cocoa." Alicia said to her husband.

"Yeah, I'll guide you through the whole process of making it." Welkin replied happily.

The two then went back inside their home, holding hands and prepared a wonderful batch of hot cocoa they would all share together, as a family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Thunder & Lightning**

It was a particular cloudy evening in Bruhl. While it didn't rain throughout the entire day however, the clouds in the sky appeared to be a darkish grey than they were usually.

According to weather reports broadcast via radio, there was a possibility of thunderstorms happening during the night.

"_All citizens within the aforementioned areas are recommend to stay indoors during the storm until safe. Additionally, the following areas of Gallia are on flood watch until further notice…" _

The radio in the Gunther household was currently on, reporting on the weather. Alicia had closed the bakery shop earlier in the day due to a lack of customers much to her disappointment. But she became less concerned about that when she noticed something worrisome in her home.

Isara was laying on the floor listening to the radio while Welkin was sitting in a chair nearby reading a book on nature. Everything seemed normal at first glance but upon closer inspection, Isara's body language made her seem to appear very anxious.

Slightly worried about her daughter, Alicia decided to ask her something.

"Is everything okay, dear?" Alicia asked with a little concern in her voice.

"Umm….yes, everything's okay Mama…" Isara said hesitantly. She seemed to be putting on a face to try and hide something.

"Isara, are you sure?" Alicia asked again.

Isara managed to force a smile this time.

"I am." Isara replied.

Alicia still felt like something was wrong, like something was bothering her daughter that made her seem anxious.

"You aren't worried about the thunderstorm, are you?" Alicia asked her daughter.

Isara stood there for a few seconds. She knew deep down she was scared but for some reason she had a hard time expressing this to her mother.

"N-no, not really…" Isara replied.

At this point Welkin looked up from reading. He was also starting to worry about his little girl but he felt it might be alright. He had been through previous thunderstorms in Bruhl when he was a child and they were nothing bad per say. It was just difficult to fall sleep during those nights.

"I'm-I'm going to go to bed now…" Isara soon said nervously.

"I-Isara?" Alicia said. She was starting to get concerned for her.

Welkin just sat up from his chair and approached Alicia.

"Is everything alright?" asked Welkin.

"Yeah, It's just I've never seen Isara like this before." Alicia replied.

"I'm sure she's alright but I'll be sure to talk to her just to make sure she's okay." Welkin said trying to comfort his wife.

"I hope so." Alicia said still concerned about Isara.

Welkin turned off the radio and approached Isara's room.

—

"Hey, is everything alright? Mama is a little worried about you." Welkin asked Isara who was now laying in her bed. Welkin noticed her looking out the window. It was clear to him that the storm was on her mind.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Isara said trying her best not to looked scared.

"Well, listen, I know storms can be very scary but if you need anything at all tonight, don't be afraid to come into our room. Make sure to brush your teeth before you go to sleep tonight alright?" Welkin said very gently.

"Okay, Papa" Isara replied she seemed to seem slightly better but still quite anxious.

—

About an hour later the storm outside was starting to begin. The rain began to pour at a very fast rate, it was also very windy. The wind was so loud that it was audible, creating a very harrowing sound.

Isara was in her bed, but she felt very awake. The wind was so loud she couldn't drift off to sleep peacefully like she usually would. Eventually, she saw flickering white flashes outside her window. She quickly became alert of her surroundings, being alone in her dark bedroom made her feel nervous.

"I'm not scared.." she told herself.

_**BOOM!**_

The thunder outside boomed loudly. It was enough to startle the living daylights out of the poor girl.

"I'm not scared.." she told herself again.

_**BOOOM!**_

This time the thunder was even louder. Isara got under her blanket and started to shake a little. She was clearly becoming frightened of the storm.

"I'm, I'm still not scared…" she continued to tell herself.

_**BOOOOOM!**_

At this point Isara was almost in tears. She felt increasingly scared and her little heart started to beat fast to the point where she could feel it.

"I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared…" she continued to repeat to herself.

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

Isara started to cry. She couldn't help it anymore.

Eventually, in a moment of clarity she remembered something that her Papa had said to her earlier.

"_if you need anything at all tonight, don't be afraid to come into our room."_

Isara briefly glanced to her bedroom window, it was still raining but the thunder had seemed to stop for a brief time.

She took a deep breath, grabbed her small teddy bear that stood on her bedside and made her way out of her bedroom.

The hallway looked even darker than her bedroom but Isara managed to identify and walk gently to the door of her parents room.

_**BOOOOOOOOM!**_

This time it was so loud that Isara fell to her knees, quivering in fear.

As soon as she could get up she ran to the door clutching her teddy bear tightly.

—

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Alicia began to hear door knocks. She was having a hard time sleeping because of the storm in addition to thinking about Isara. Welkin was beside her trying to fall asleep as well.

"Welkin, I think someone's at the door." Alicia said.

Welkin was starting to yawn a bit. It looked like he was finally about to doze off.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Alicia got up from her bed and opened the door.

In front of her stood Isara, clutching her teddy bear with tears rolling down her eyes and shaking like a leaf.

Alicia kneeled down on her knees and began to comfort her daughter.

"What's wrong Isara?" Alicia said with worry in her voice.

"Mama…it's scary…This storm is scary…I'm, I'm really scared!" Isara weeped clutching her teddy bear even tighter.

Alicia hugged her daughter tightly. "It's all alright Isara, you're safe here. The storm will be over by morning." Alicia said comforting her daughter with a nurturing reassurance of her safety.

Isara was starting to feel a little bit better. "O-okay Mama" Isara replied but she was still a little anxious.

Welkin had been listening the whole time. He became wide awake the minute he saw Isara frightened and scared in front of her mother. He got out of bed and began to comfort Isara as well.

"If you're still worried, you can sleep with us tonight." Welkin said to Isara very gently.

At that point Isara began to lighten up.

"Really? I can Papa!?" Isara replied.

"Of course. We'll keep you safe as a family. Right Alicia?" Welkin said with gentleness and confidence in his voice.

"Yes, of course we will." Alicia said gently nodding her head in agreement.

Isara quickly got into her parents bed. It was so big due to it being made for two people.

—

Initially, Isara wouldn't let go of her mother as she was still quite shaken from the thunder. She soon began to calm down and eventually drifted off to sleep.

_**BOOM!**_

The weather outside was still active but seemed to be calming down but it didn't make Isara wake back up.

Alicia laid to the left side of the bed while Welkin laid on the right. Isara, now holding her teddy bear in one arm laid in the center of the bed fast asleep close to her parents. She seemed so calm and peaceful. Welkin and Alicia couldn't help but notice how adorable their daughter was when sleeping.

Alicia gently caressed her daughter's hair, a lush light brown just like hers.

"She's so adorable isn't she?" Alicia said.

"Yeah, she has her mother's eyes and hair." Welkin said calmly.

"And her father's gentle, kind-hearted personality." Alicia continued.

The two of them soon began to fall asleep as well. Meanwhile, the weather outside starting to subside.

—

The next morning was quite beautiful outside. It was bright and sunny. There wasn't even a cloud to be seen in the light blueish sky that presided over the town of Bruhl. No one never would've guessed there was even a storm at all last night unless they looked at the ground and saw the rain puddles.

Isara was still asleep in her parents bed, softly breathing in and out as she slept.

Alicia couldn't help but notice how calm and peaceful her daughter seemed. She wanted to let this moment continue until she woke up on her own but it was almost time for breakfast.

"Isara, it's time to wake up." Alicia gently said rocking her daughter's body just the slightest bit.

She immediately woke up rubbing both her eyes and stretching.

"Good morning Mama." Isara said half-awake.

"Are you hungry? It's almost time for breakfast." Alicia asked her daughter.

"Yes Mama, I am." Isara replied very happily.

Alicia quickly picked up her daughter and soon got her seated at the kitchen table.

"Is everything all alright? Did you sleep well?" Welkin asked his daughter sitting next to him.

"Yep. I feel really happy today!" Isara responded cheerfully.

"That's great to hear." Welkin replied gently rubbing the top of Isara's head as she giggled with joy.

The previous night had been rough and noisy but Alicia looked at her daughter with relief. She appeared safe and happy without a worry in the world as a young child should be, continuing to enjoy life to the fullest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Trip To The Movies**

It was a peaceful, bright, sunny day in Bruhl as a train left the local station for the capital city of Gallia, Randgriz. The seats were packed with local residents looking forward to a nice weekend.

Alicia, Welkin and Isara were among them. They were on their way for something rather unique that they didn't do in years, visiting the movie theatre. Welkin and Alicia had both been there at various times when they were young but it was the first time they were bringing their daughter along with them.

Isara looked happily in front of the window viewing the beautiful landscape of the countryside as it passed by.

"Attention passengers, our next stop is Randgriz. We are set to arrive in 5 minutes" a train announcement stated over an intercom.

"Isara, please sit down, we're almost there." Alicia said calmly to her daughter.

"Okay..." Isara complied sitting in the seat right next to her mother. Welkin sat across from them.

"Are you looking forward to going to the movies for the first time?" Welkin asked gently to Isara.

"Yep. A lot." Isara responded cheerfully nodding her head up and down.

The train soon came to a full stop and an announcement was buzzed over the train's intercom.

"Thank you for riding with us, we hope you enjoy your stay in the capital, Randgriz." the train announcement stated.

The various passengers starting to leave the train one by one at a time. Alicia looked at her daughter as she held her hand. "Listen, it's going to be very crowded outside and we don't want you to get lost. Be sure to hold on to Mama's hand okay." Alicia gently explained to Isara.

"I understand Mama." Isara responded.

After getting out of the station, the family proceeded to walk together. Isara just looked in awe at all the buildings, streets and people that surrounded her.

"It's big isn't it? Welkin asked her daughter.

"Yes is it!" Isara replied happily.

"Welkin, do you know where the theatre is?" Alicia asked while looking at a directory in front of the train station.

"Yeah, it's just 3 blocks down that way." Welkin replied pointing east.

—

As they entered the building, Welkin and Alicia started looking at the films playing to find one suitable for their little girl. A number of the films, though not suitable for Isara's age, interested both of them and they thought about seeing one of them someday if they could get a babysitter for Isara.

Eventually one of the films caught the little one's attention.

"Papa, Mama! Can we see this one please, please, pretty please?" Isara asked pointing to a poster with excitement.

Isara was pointing to an animated cartoon film from the United States of Vinland titled "The Princess and the Seven Dwarves".

"Well, I guess we have our pick." Alicia said cheerfully.

Welkin proceeded to buy the tickets, the clerk stated the popcorn and drinks were free of purchase if you had proof of being previously been in the military.

Welkin and Alicia almost decided against it but they wound up choosing to do so.

Welkin showed the clerk his ID card that he kept on him after the war ended as a keepsake.

The clerk looked at ID and simply said "Sorry, no can do."

"What? Why? Is there a problem?" Welkin asked with surprise but a little angry at the same time.

The clerk simply looked at it and stated "Sir, this is an ID card for the militia, the popcorn is only free if-"

He couldn't finish his statement as soon as he read the name on the ID, Welkin Gunther. Clearly he was aware that Welkin was not only the son of the renowned war hero General Gunther but the leader of Squad 7, the militia that had managed to save Gallia from the Imperial Empire's invasion.

He profusely apologized and responded with a "Thank you for your service to Gallia, Mr. Gunther, the popcorn and the drinks are absolutely free of charge." in the most cliched way possible while Isara got the largest popcorn bag size available at the snack bar.

"That was embarrassing…" Welkin said as they headed to the screening room.

"I know. But we got the popcorn at least." Alicia responded.

—

They entered the almost darkened theatre. The projector and film was being prepared while the audience was starting to settle into their seats.

Alicia, Welkin & Isara found seats in the second to front row of the theatre. Isara started to gobble up the popcorn taking huge handfuls and stuffing them into her mouth. Even when she did stuff like this was innocently adorable. "Please don't eat too much Isara, I don't want you to get a tummy ache." Alicia said to her daughter gently.

Isara just continued eating the popcorn, she clearly liked it a lot. It was one of the few times she didn't listen to her mother.

"Isara, make sure you share the popcorn with us okay?" Welkin said to Isara.

"Okay, I understand." Isara replied and gave the large bag of popcorn to Alicia.

"Good job, Welkin." Alicia whispered to her husband.

Immediately afterwards the theatre went dark and the movie began. Isara just looked on with excitement.

Alicia and Welkin observed Isara reacting to seeing a movie for the first time with gentle smiles and soon turned their attention to the movie itself.

—

The film was about a young princess who dreams of marrying a prince while her hateful stepmother who still runs the castle and wanting to be the fairest in the land, chases her into the woods where she meets seven dwarves with unique personalities who take her in.

Isara was utterly immersed in the story, laughing and giggling along to the antics of the dwarves.

Welkin and Alicia just looked on with smiles on their faces, happy that their daughter was having so much fun.

As soon as the movie ended with the princess marrying the prince and living happily ever after, a few of the kids that were in the theatre actually applauded including Isara who really enjoyed her first movie. The audience was now getting up, satisfied from watching a really great movie.

"So did you enjoy the movie?" Welkin said asking her daughter.

"Yes! That was really fun! Can we go to the movies again someday Papa?" Isara squealed holding both her mother and father's hands as they walked out of the movie theatre together.

"Of course Isara." Welkin replied.

—

As the train left for Bruhl, Isara became quite tired and was soon napping in Alicia's lap.

The evening sky was beautiful with bright stars and a full moon that could be seen outside the train window.

"That really was a fun experience, we should do it again sometime." Alicia said to Welkin.

"Yeah it was." Welkin said agreeing with Alicia.

After a while, Isara soon started to move a bit as she began to wake up.

"Hey, Isara, did you have a good nap?" Alicia asked her daughter.

"Yep. I did." Isara responded happily.

Isara soon got up and looked outside the train window.

"It's so pretty outside…wait is that the moon!?" Isara asked with surprised curiosity.

Welkin soon went over the window and observed the night sky alongside his daughter.

"Yep. That's the moon. It's beautiful isn't it?" Welkin said to Isara.

"It sure is! There's also so many stars out too!" Isara replied with curiosity and deep interest.

Welkin and Isara continued to look outside the window observing and commenting on everything they saw. Alicia soon joined in with them. The family continued their bonding together as the train traveled through the evening into Bruhl.

The train soon came to a stop. It had finally arrived at the local station in Bruhl. They soon left the station together with Welkin carrying Isara on his back as they walked home.

—

Later that night, Welkin and Alicia were in the kitchen as Isara slept in her bedroom. It was clear they were making plans for an upcoming event.

"I can't believe Isara's going to be 6 in two weeks." Alicia said warmly.

"Have you sent out all the invitations yet for the party? asked Welkin.

"Yep. I even invited Rosie and Marina." Alicia responded.

"Marina? As in Marina Wulfstan"? Welkin asked with some surprise.

"Yeah, I managed to keep in contact with her after the war ended." Alicia replied.

Welkin was surprised to find out that she had invited her. She always seemed so emotionally distant from everyone during the war, almost like a lone wolf. If she actually did come he hoped she and Isara would get along well.

"Anyone else I should know about?" Welkin asked.

"Well I also invited Captain Varrot, Largo, Leon, Kreis & Zaka" Alicia responded.

"I see. Well I hope everyone can make it." Welkin responded. He was really looking forward to giving Isara a wonderful birthday party that she would remember. They had celebrated Isara's birthday before but only as a family but this was the first time they were inviting friends and he was hoping to see everyone again.

"Have you decided what kind of present we're going to give Isara?" Welkin then asked.

"Yes, I have. I'm going out to buy it tomorrow, I hope she really likes it." Alicia responded.

Welkin and Alicia continued to talk about their plans for their little girl's birthday. It had been a long day. With having gone to the movies and observing the night sky on the way back home, Welkin, Alicia & Isara were all exhausted but satisfied. Their day out as a family had been a wonderful experience.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: ****Birthday Party**

In a rather secluded wooden cabin home in the mountains, Marina was checking her mail. It was a rather rare occurrence since she rarely got mail from anyone due to her persistence on living alone.

"Not much here to read let alone care about…" Marina said to herself. She would've thrown everything else in the trash but one letter caught her attention. It was addressed to her from Alicia and Welkin. She was almost curious as to why they would send her a letter. Marina wasn't really close to anyone during those days at war, however, she did always respected Welkin's leadership and Alicia was always kind to her. She even managed to have a few brief conversations with her, a rare moment where she was actually social with someone.

Marina thought about throwing it away, but something deep inside made her not want to. Despite being anti-social and not wanting to get close to anyone, she was slowly becoming lonely inside, she had always felt this way since her childhood but had managed to deal with it. But the loneliness had returned and this time it was starting to eat away at her. Marina wasn't really half-aware of it but she was starting to fall into a deep depression to the point where she sometimes couldn't hunt very well much to her disgust.

Slowly, she choose to open the letter Welkin and Alicia had sent and realized it was more than just a letter, she began to read it.

_Dear Marina Wulfstan,_

_I hope you've been doing well since the war ended. I'm not sure if you're interested but our daughter Isara is turning 6 and we're having a party to celebrate with a few of our comrades. I know you weren't really close with anyone unless of course you count Hans, but I'm hoping you'll come. I understand you're not a really social person but the invitation is there if you want it._

_Regards,_

_Alicia & Welkin Gunther_

Marina read the letter and noticed a postcard was included in the letter. It was picture of Alicia, Welkin and their daughter in front of a fireplace, happily smiling. Marina just looked at it and took a deep breath.

"Maybe, maybe just this once, I'll do it." Marina thought.

She finally decided on going to the party.

"Guess I'll have to go get a present." Marina said to herself slightly smiling a little.

—

"Mama, when's everyone coming?" Isara asked her mother.

"Everyone should be here soon Isara." Alicia responded to her daughter. She was busy setting up the living room and kitchen for the party which, of course, included fresh baked bread. She was hoping at least everyone would come, however Zaka had to cancel due to personal reasons but had sent his regards to Isara.

"Welkin, when you're finished with the donkey drawing, could you help me hang this up please?" Alicia asked her husband holding a homemade "Happy Birthday Isara" banner in the living room.

"Sure, Alicia." Welkin said, putting down his pencil and proceeded to help Alicia hang up the banner.

Meanwhile, Hans, the Gunther family pet pig, was sleeping peacefully on the kitchen floor.

Suddenly there was knock at the front door much to the surprise of both Alicia and Welkin.

"They're here!" Isara squealed, she had never knew or met her parents friends before but she was excited to have people celebrate her birthday with her. She quickly ran to the door and opened it.

—

"Hi there!" Isara said to the guests in front of her.

"Hey there little one! Is your name Isara?" A man with goggles on his head asked.

"Yep! It is!" Isara replied.

"Leon! Kreis!" Welkin said.

"Hey bro! Long time no see!" Leon said in his typical energetic tone.

"Hello Welkin. It's been a while." Kreis said.

"It's great to see you two again!" Welkin said cheerfully.

"Hey, bro, I hope you like the present we made for Isara! Kreis and I worked around the clock on it!" Leon said very excited this time around holding a present wrapped in yellow paper with a light blue ribbon.

"Yeah, it was crazy, you wouldn't even let me leave to use the bathroom! We had to pee in-ouch!" Kreis said wincing in pain after being elbowed by Leon.

"Too much information bro." Leon said through his teeth to Kreis.

"S-sorry." Kreis said now rubbing his elbow.

"Hey, come on in. The bread Alicia made is already fresh out of the oven." Welkin said.

—

"What, the mechanics are here too?" a tall muscular man with sideburns said.

"Well, that's a surprise. Largo do you have your present ready?" an older woman with glasses replied, holding a present wrapped in dark blue paper with a white ribbon.

"Sure do. I can't wait for the reaction!" Largo said almost pumped, holding a a present wrapped in dark brown paper with a dark green ribbon.

"Just remember, it's on you if Alicia gets furious at you for that present." She said in a rather stern but calm voice.

"Understood…" Largo sighed.

Largo knocked on the door. Welkin opened the door this time.

"Captain Varrot! Largo! Long time no see!" Welkin said so excitedly that he nearly gave a salute to his former superior officer.

"Don't worry, you're not on duty anymore if I recall." replied Cpt. Varrot cheerfully.

"Hey kid, long time no see! How's the family been?" Largo said grinning.

"Wonderful. She's growing up so fast. Alicia and I never knew how great it would be to be parents. We did have our perceptions and ideas of what it could be like but still…" Welkin replied happily.

"Well, most parents probably feel the same as you Welkin." Cpt. Varrot replied cheerfully.

"Oh, where should I put the present?" Largo asked.

"Come on in and Alicia will show you." Welkin said as he greeted both Largo and Varrot into his home.

—

Soon afterwards, another door knock was heard. "I'll get it!" Alicia said.

She opening the door and a young red haired woman with a present wrapped in red paper with a dark blue ribbon stood at the doorway.

"Rosie!" Alicia said greeting her old comrade in a cheerful manner.

"Hey Alicia, it's been a while." Rosie said in a laid back but happy tone.

"Yeah, it sure has. How's everything been with your singing career?" Alicia asked.

"Let me in and I'll start telling stories that'll make the kid jump up and down." Rosie said replying in a happy matter.

Everyone was making small talk, reminiscing about their times with Squad 7 and so on.

Soon another knock was heard.

Alicia went again to open the door.

—

"M-Marina!?" Alicia said shocked.

"Hey, long time no see." Marina said nervously but kindly, she held a present in her left hand wrapped in dark red paper with a dark blue ribbon. She was trying really hard to be social but it felt like an uphill battle. She really wasn't used to this.

"Is there a place where should I put the present?" asked Marina.

"Oh, right over here." Alicia said as she directed Marina to a small table in the living room where all the other presents were placed.

"Wow, we're surprised you actually came." Welkin said.

"Y-you are?" said Marina almost surprised.

"Yeah, but no worries, it's nice that you were able to come." Welkin continued.

"So, Marina, how's everything been? Do you enjoy living in the cabin out in the mountains?" Alicia asked Marina in an attempt to make a conversation.

Something emotional in Marina almost awoke inside of her. It practically took everything in her to hold back her emotions.

"Everything…is fine. I've been alright." Marina responded but her facial expression told a different story.

Welkin had noticed this and really wanted to ask her about it but decided not to until afterwards. It was his daughter's birthday today and he wanted to be able it enjoy it with her and everyone else first and foremost.

"Wait, where's Hans?" Marina asked trying to change the subject.

"Sleeping right next to you on the kitchen floor." Welkin said almost chuckling.

Marina quickly looked down and poked Hans a little.

"Hey, Hans, do you remember me?" Marina asked the pig in a gentle and friendly matter.

Hans quickly woke up and embraced Marina immediately.

"Heh, I missed you too Hans." Marina said hugging Hans.

—

It was now a full house everyone was socializing with each other while Marina just stood in the living room by herself petting Hans.

"What's wrong with me? Isn't this what I wanted to do?" Marina thought to herself, she was starting to feel shy and nervous, feelings she hadn't felt since she was a child.

Isara soon walked up to her.

"Isn't Hans the best friend ever?" Isara asked cheerfully.

At that moment, Marina looked at Isara warmly. "Yes he is." Marina replied cheerfully. She was starting to get the hang of this social thing.

"Yep! Hans and I always play together. Sometimes he comes to the bakery with me while I help out with Mama!" Isara continued.

"You help out with the bakery?" Marina asked.

"Yep! Sometimes I help Mama make the bread dough and sometimes I get to make it all by myself!" Isara replied happily.

"All right everyone." Alicia soon announced to everyone. "We're going to be playing a game before we have the birthday cake. The game is called pin the tail on the donkey." Alicia further explained.

"Wait, seriously? Why that of all things?" Largo asked almost speechless.

"Largo, she's turning 6, not 16. Have you ever been to a child's birthday party before?!" Rosie snapped at Largo almost holding in the urge to groan.

"Sorry I asked." Largo sighed.

—

The game was soon ready with the donkey being an rather impressive drawing Welkin had designed himself.

While Welkin, Largo, Varrot, Leon, Kreis & Rosie failed quite hilariously at the goal of the game, Isara had gotten very, very close to pinning it in the right spot.

"So close, Isara, so close." Alicia said cheerfully. "Hey Marina, would you like to try next?"

"Uh…sure why not." Marina said hesitantly.

The game was rather simple, all you had to do was pin the tail onto the donkey but you had to do it while blindfolded.

Marina took a deep breath as she put the blindfold on. She had blindfolded herself before while taking apart and putting back together sniper rifles as a test to herself. She usually liked to focus on things like this alone but being blindfolded helped a little bit.

She carefully walked forward in front of the wall where the drawing was pinned to.

She pinned the tail onto the wall.

Immediately, everyone started applauding. Marina had pinned it perfectly in the right location.

Isara, in particular, looked in awe at the accomplishment. "You're so good! That was awesome!" Isara squealed as she hugged Marina.

Marina's cheeks blushed deep red, she wasn't really used to this sort of attention but for some reason she felt really good about herself.

"All right everyone! It's time for the cake!" Alicia then proclaimed.

—

The cake was a bigger version of the type of cake Alicia always baked during Isara's previous birthdays, vanilla flavoring and icing with some strawberries scattered on the top plus six small candles.

"Hold on everyone, before you go singing the song on your own. Let me show you how it's done." Rosie proclaimed.

"You're actually gonna sing for Isara? Thanks so much! I thought we were gonna have to ask you." Alicia said surprised.

"Hey, I got to. It wouldn't make sense any other way." Rosie quickly responded.

Rosie then took a deep breath.

"_Happy birthday to you…Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Isara, Happy birthday, Happy birthday to you…" _Rosie sang to impressive applause.

Everyone soon applauded after the singing ended.

"Hurry up, Isara, make a wish on the candles!" Welkin said excitedly.

"I will Papa! Don't rush me!" Isara pouted.

After a few seconds, Isara then blew out all the candles in one breath.

Everyone had at least one slice of cake including Marina.

While everyone was socializing with each other while eating Marina simply ate her slice in silence. She felt awful about it but she just couldn't bring herself to talk to any of the other guests. The cake tasted good at least.

Isara, after finishing her slice, walked up to Marina again.

"Isn't the cake tasty?" Isara asked her.

Marina froze for a bit but managed to regain her composure.

"Yes, it's delicious." Marian replied slightly smiling a little this time.

—

Soon afterwards, it was time for the presents. Isara looked really excited. "Can I open this one first please?" asked Isara.

"That's ones ours! We hope you like it!" Leon said with excitement.

Isara quickly opened up the present. "Wow…. it's a plane!" Isara said with amazement.

Welkin and Alicia couldn't believe it, Leon and Kreis had made a miniature model replica of the plane that they had used to escape the Marmota's destruction towards the end of the war.

"Do you like it Isara?" Kreis soon asked.

"I love it!" Isara squealed hugging both Leon and Kreis.

"Doesn't it warm your heart Kreis?" Leon asked his friend.

"O-of course it does." Kreis responded with a little shyness in his voice.

"This one! This one next!" Isara squealed, she was soon eyeing another present, this one was from Largo.

"I hope you like it little one! But you'll probably need help using it the first time." Largo said with confidence.

"Remember what I said Largo." Varrot said reminding Largo of their earlier conversation.

Isara opened up the present and Alicia nearly fainted at what Largo had gotten her.

"What is it?" Isara soon asked.

"It's an old fashioned BB gun!" Largo replied. "Comes with accessories too, including targets!"

"You got my little girl a weapon!?" Alicia said furious at Largo.

"It was his idea, not mine." Varrot quickly said.

"Don't worry, it only shoots soft pellets. Not real bullets." Largo said trying to reassure Alicia.

"Does that even matter!? I don't want my daughter using or owning a weapon!" Alicia said practically screeching at Largo.

"Papa, can I try it out later with you?" Isara asked her father.

Alicia held in the urge to scream in agony. She honestly felt Isara was too young for this.

"Uhhhh…..well…uh..I can teach you, but you'll have to wear protective goggles, okay? We don't want you getting hurt and giving your mother a heart attack." Welkin responded hesitantly.

"That shouldn't be problem! The package comes with those as well!" Largo said with pride.

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"How about you open my gift next Isara?" Cpt. Varrot soon asked Isara handing her the present.

"Okay!" Isara said as she opened the gift.

They were an old pair of binoculars, Isara seemed impressed with the gift.

"Those were mine when I was very young. I hope you'll treasure them for a long time." Cpt. Varrot said to Isara.

"I will Miss Carrot!" Isara squealed as she hugged Varrot.

"C-carrot!?" the Captain replied flustered.

"Hahahahahahahaha…..I am so grateful I was here to witness that!" Largo laughed quite loudly.

—

Isara soon eyed another gift. "Who's this one from?" Isara asked.

"Oh, that ones mine" Rosie said.

Isara quickly opened it up.

"Ummm…what is it?" Isara asked with confusion but with curiosity as well.

"It's a microphone. Well, it's not exactly the type you sing into while on stage, it's more a type you see in radio stations. I got it while visiting another nation and the owner of the radio station I visited insisted on giving it to me." Rosie explained.

"Really? That's amazing! Thank you Rosie!" Isara said hugging her.

"Your welcome kiddo." Rosie replied happily.

Isara's attention was soon focused on another present.

"That's ones from us Isara, we hope you like it." Alicia said gently.

Isara quickly opened it up and her eyes widened. It was a small book about flowers.

"Thank you Mama, Papa! I love the it!" Isara squealed as she hugged both of her parents.

"We're glad you like it Isara." Welkin replied.

—

All that remained was Marina's gift.

"Here Isara, I-I hope you like it." Marina said handing her gift to Isara. She was nervous as she didn't know what to really get Isara. She felt it should come from the heart and she hoped her gift did that.

Isara quickly opened it up and gasped quite loudly. It was a sparkling glowing red, heart shaped box that opened up. When it opened, it played a soft gentle musical tune for 3 seconds.

"Whoa…" Largo responded.

"It's beautiful…" Alicia said stunned, those were pretty expensive from what she had heard about them.

"Do you like it?" Marina asked hesitantly.

"I LOVE IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Isara shrieked with such high energy that she practically tackle hugged Marina and she fell to the floor despite being on her knees.

Marina didn't know what to expect but she was so overjoyed that Isara loved her gift and actually hugged her back without even thinking about how she felt about her emotions.

"I'm glad you do. Your very welcome." Marina replied softly.

—

The party soon began to wind down into the night and everyone was soon saying their goodbyes and leaving. Soon all that remained was Marina who seemed very reluctant to leave.

"What's wrong with me now? It's over right? Why…Why do I feel this sadness coming again?" Marina thought to herself.

"Marina, there's something I wanted to ask you before you leave." Welkin said approaching Marina.

"What did you want to ask me?" Marina said hesitantly.

"When Alicia asked how'd you been living up in the mountains, you said you were okay but your face told me something different. I don't mean to interfere with your personal life but are you really okay?" Welkin cautiously asked Marina. He knew it was a dumb idea to ask her but he felt he had to.

Marina quickly got up from where she was sitting tempted to slap Welkin across the face for even asking that.

But all she could muster was to stare at him with rage, however it wasn't very intimidating, tears soon began to fall from her eyes.

"Marina…are you crying?" Welkin said shocked.

Marina soon realized what was happening and quickly ran out the door.

"Marina—!" Welkin called back to her.

—

Marina was soon by the side of the Gunther family home sobbing and crying her eyes out. She didn't want to leave the party because she didn't want to be alone anymore, it only took going to one birthday party for her to realize that she was spiraling into madness. What she had thought she wanted out of her life, to live alone, was now hurting her inside and out emotionally.

"Marina, are you okay?" Welkin asked out of concern.

Marina quickly noticed and tried rubbing her eyes clean with her arm.

"I-I wasn't crying at all, really." Marina said trying hard to put on a strong face.

"Marina, humans by nature are social creatures, they just can't live alone forever even if one tried. If you severe your ties with the people it becomes difficult to live sooner or later. No matter what you or anyone else thinks or believes." Welkin said trying to comfort Marina.

"H-how did you know how I really felt?" Marina asked.

"I happen to know a lot about nature that most people tend to notice." Welkin explained.

"Papa, is everything okay?" Isara soon asked.

Marina quickly saw Isara and tried to avoid looking at her but Isara saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong Marina, didn't you have a lot fun with me?" Isara asked.

"No, it's just…I didn't want the fun to end…" Marina tried explain to Isara in a more relatable way. She didn't know how to explain her life problems to a 6-year old so it would have to due.

"It's alright. I had fun playing with you today and I didn't want it to end either, I hope you visit more often! Right, Papa?" Isara said trying to cheer up her new friend.

"O-of course Marina can. If it's okay with her." Welkin said looking at Marina calmly.

Marina didn't know how to respond. She felt her emotions crawling out of her and taking over, emotions she had kept at bay for so long. She hugged Isara. She knew there was no turning back, she had to be able to live with people and society. The times of living alone were over for her.

"Happy birthday Isara. I promise to be here for more of your birthday parties to come." Marina softly responded.

"You do!?" Isara said.

"Of course, pinky swear." Marina said holding her pinky finger up in front of Isara.

Isara quickly linked her own pinky finger with Marina's.

"Then it's a promise." Marina said happily.

"Yep, it is!" Isara replied cheerfully.

—

After calming down a bit, Marina soon said her goodbyes to the Gunther family before heading back to the local train station for home. She was also given some of Alicia's bread in a brown bag to bring home with her.

As Marina walked to the station, she felt at peace and calm for some reason, certain that she had made the right decision to be more sociable with other people. She looked up at the night sky of Bruhl.

"Maybe, I'll go and get a boyfriend someday…" Marina thought to herself, smiling while thinking about it.

—

"Do you think Marina will be okay?" Alicia asked with concern. She and Welkin were surprised, they had never seen her so emotional before.

"She'll make it, I have a good feeling about it." Welkin replied.

Soon afterwards, they tucked Isara into bed.

"Goodnight Isara, Happy birthday." Alicia said kissing her daughter goodnight.

"Goodnight Mama." Isara said in a rather sleepy tone.

It had been a long but wonderful day. Isara had a great birthday party with people Alicia and Welkin were thankful to have seen again and Marina was now rediscovering herself, learning what it means to be human and not a lone wolf who keeps to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** After a long hiatus I'm finally back.

**Chapter 5: The Visit**

It was a bright sunny August day in Gallia, though it was a particularly bitter day for the Gunther family as they were currently walking through a military memorial cemetery.

Welkin held a bouquet of flowers in his hands, his face appeared somber while Alicia walked with Isara, holding her hand as they walked passed the various graves, casualties of the 1st and 2nd European wars.

"Are you sure you don't need assistance this time around?" Alicia asked him.

"No…I'll be fine." Welkin replied though he seemed distant emotionally.

They were going to visit Isara, Welkin's adopted little sister's grave. She had been tragically killed in action during the war with Empire. Once every year on the anniversary of her death, Welkin and Alicia would visit her grave to place new flowers on her tombstone.

But the other Isara was coming with them this time to the cemetery and Welkin couldn't help but feel tense and uncomfortable about this. He didn't want to do this but he knew Isara was going to know eventually.

Welkin rarely talked about how much her death affected him emotionally. Isara, whose parents had passed away as an infant was adopted by General Gunther, a friend of the family and Welkin's father. They weren't related by blood but their bond as siblings could be felt by those who knew them.

Welkin's mother had died as a casualty of the first Europan war shortly after he was born and he saw how his father was affected by survivor's guilt as a result of that growing up. Welkin was occasionally plagued by the same guilt his father felt over his sister's death, if it wasn't for Alicia, he probably wouldn't have been able to handle it very well at all.

In fact, there were two times Alicia recalled where Welkin actually cried, the first was after the mission where they reclaimed their hometown Bruhl during the war. He had held in and restrained his emotions during the three weeks in-between that time and Isara's death to maintain the morale among the troops under his command. When he finally went back to his home where he and Isara had lived in after the mission was accomplished, he just broke down and started crying and weeping, Alicia remembered comforting him there for hours.

The second time was when their daughter was born. Welkin was reluctant at first to name her daughter Isara in honor of his fallen sister after he had suggested it. He thought it was a great idea but he later felt like it would cause him torment, like having a reminder of the pain he felt deep down inside. But when Isara was actually born and he saw her gentle, sweet face for the first time, he couldn't help but want to name her that. He cried as he officially made the decision. Alicia had cried too but they were tears of joy for both of them that day. It was the greatest day of both their lives when she was born.

As they walked through the graveyard coming closer to his sister's tombstone, Welkin was already beginning to feel more emotional and Isara was starting to notice.

"Papa, are you okay?" Isara asked her father.

"I'm…Papa's okay Isara." Welkin replied but his hands were starting to shake.

Alicia looked on with worry, thankfully she noticed a small playground nearby.

"Hey, Isara, would you like to play with Mama for a little bit?" Alicia asked her daughter gently.

"Yes, please!" Isara responded with joy.

But at the same the little girl couldn't help but notice her father looking upset.

"Mama, is Papa okay?" Isara asked with curiosity.

Alicia froze for few seconds before responding.

"Papa just needs some time alone." She replied.

"Okay." Isara responded.

Alicia then approached Welkin and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's alright. We'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Alicia whispered gently to Welkin comforting him.

"I know." Welkin whispered back.

Alicia and Isara soon walked towards the playground.

—

"Hey Is, it's been awhile, I brought you some new flowers." Welkin said gently as he put the flowers down on the grave.

He then took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Well, our little girl is now 6. She's even starting school soon. Alicia is really concerned about her making friends but I'm sure she'll be able to."

He proceeded to take a deep breath again.

"You really should've seen her at her birthday party this year though, she was happy and actually got Marina to open up her emotions to other people. She got a lot of great gifts too, she even got a small replica of the plane you were working on. Kreis and Leon had made it just for her."

He took another deep breath.

"So much has happened and changed since you've left us but I haven't forgotten…"

At that point, Welkin felt tears running down his face, his emotions were starting to take over.

"Oh, Isara…I miss you so much…why did you have to die?" Welkin finally said.

"Papa? Why are you crying?" Isara said with emotional concern. She never really saw her father cry before. Alicia and her had just gotten back from the playground.

Isara quickly ran over and hugged her father.

"What's wrong Papa?" Isara said with worry.

Welkin could only hug his daughter tightly. "Isara…there's…someone I want you to meet." Welkin said as he pointed to the tombstone.

"Who is it?" Isara replied slightly confused.

"That's my little sister right there. She died before you were born. You're named after her." Welkin explained to his daughter gently.

She stood there for a few seconds.

"Was she nice?" Isara asked not really sure what to say.

Alicia, at this point, had tears coming down her face, it must be really difficult for Welkin to have to do this.

"Yes, She was. A gentle kind soul. She would've been so happy to be able to play with you." Welkin said as more tears started to flow from his face.

"She really was kind-hearted Isara, I know this must hard for you to understand because you never knew her." Alicia said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh…" Isara said as she paused to think. It must've been really was hard for her to understand, she was never really taught or had an solid understanding about death at this point. She was too young to completely understand much of this.

But then she proceeded to wipe the tears from her father's eyes.

"Papa, can we go home now? I don't want you to be sad anymore." Isara said trying her hardest to make her father happy again.

Welkin at this point could've cried even more, but for some reason he couldn't help but smile. His little girl had a gentle, caring heart and he felt a very deep comfort from that.

"Yeah, let's go home Isara." Welkin said.

Alicia then proceeded to hug and embrace her family.

While Alicia and Isara got reservations for the train ride back home, Welkin went once more to look at is sister's grave before leaving.

"Goodbye for now, Isara, We'll be back next year. I promise." Welkin said gently just before he left.

—

It was rather quiet as the train began to wind it's way back home to Gallia but Isara soon broke the silence with a question.

"Mama, Isara was Papa's younger sibling right?" Isara asked her mother.

Alicia was slightly surprised at her daughters question. Maybe she did understand some of it.

"Yes, she was." Alicia gently replied.

"Did…did she and Papa ever play together?" Isara asked.

At that moment, Welkin's face went from being somber to a little happy.

"Yes, we did." Welkin replied.

He then proceeded recall to his daughter a few memories from his childhood about him and Isara. Alicia could tell that he seemed happy as told her about them.

"Papa, can I ask you something?" Isara asked her father afterwards.

"Sure, ask away." Welkin responded gently.

"I…I want a younger sibling." Isara eventually said with a rather shy tone.

Alicia and Welkin were quite startled when she said this. They had talked about this privately before few times over the past year but they never expected Isara to say something about it.

"Isara, you…you really want one?" Welkin asked his daughter.

"Yes. I really want one." Her face lit up with joy as she explained why.

"I saw a bunch of kids playing together the other day and they were all siblings. It must be so much fun being able to play like that. I want to be able to have fun like that as well."

Welkin and Alicia could only smile gently. The decision had been officially made for them. It was time for them to add a new addition to their family.

"Then we'll get you one. We promise." Welkin said gently.

"Yes and when we know it'll happen, we'll tell you right away." Alicia said gently, hugging Isara.

Isara could only smile real wide with joy in response.

"I love you Mama and Papa." Isara squealed as she hugged both her parents.

"We love you too, Isara." Both of them responded.

While it was a rough but emotional day, it had managed to end on a slightly happier, more optimistic tone.


End file.
